This grant supports an experimental program for the study of information processing in cerebellar cortex and the role of the cerebellum in the control of movement in chronic awake cats and monkeys. Studies are restricted to a small portion of cerebellar cortex demonstrated to receive inputs from the forelimbs. Experiments include: 1) Mapping of detailed somatotopic projections in lobule V, vermis and intermediate zone of climbing fiber responses to cutaneous stimulation. 2. Study of climbing and mossy fiber interactions at the level of the Purkinje cell in lobule V in chronic cats during perturbations of posture and stance and during locomotion and in chronic monkeys during complex forearm movement tasks.